ultimate_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nemo (Finding Nemo)
'''Nemo '''is one of the main characters in the Finding Nemo franchise, and one of the most iconic of the smart animals that lived before the era of fully civilized ones. Finding Nemo (2003) Damage to his clownfish egg from a barracuda attack left one of Nemo's fins smaller than the other, affecting his ability to swim. On his first day of school, when he is captured by divers, one of whom is a dentist, they take him to Sydney, Australia. Nemo eventually finds himself in a marine aquarium in the dentist's office, where he meets a group of fish that live there. Nemo participates in a plot to escape where they break the filtration system by throwing a rock into the fan blade to get the tank dirty, thus forcing the dentist to clean the tank. The first attempt is botched, as Nemo has not adjusted the rock into the blades tightly enough. However, after learning that his dad is trying to look for him, he tries again and is successful this time. While he may have succeeded in breaking the filtration system, that did not stop the tank from being cleaned without the gang being removed, as the dentist has replaced the old version with an advanced cleaner. After Darla arrives and Nemo is placed into the bag, Nemo plays dead in order to get the Dentist to flush him down the toilet, but the plan nearly backfires when the dentist decides to throw him out in the trash can instead. His attempt also has had the unintended consequence of Nigel, Marlin and Dory believing that he has truly died. He ultimately succeeds with help from Gill, who fires himself out of the tank and catapults Nemo onto the dentist's sink leading to the drain, which leads back to the ocean. Nemo then encounters Dory, who initially doesn't remember who he is until seeing the word "Sydney" on one of the pipes, to which she aids Nemo in finding his dad, including interrogating one of the crabs into revealing where he went. Nemo and his father are happily reunited, but it is cut short when a fisherman's net captures a school of fish, and Dory has also become trapped in the same net. Nemo rushes over to save Dory from the net by telling the other fish to swim down together. All the trapped fish pull down on the net and manage to break themselves free, although the effort leaves Nemo injured. Nemo then reconciles with his father, telling him that he doesn't hate him anymore, to which Marlin apologizes to his son for being overprotective. Sometime later, Nemo and Marlin have a racing match from their home to the place where Mr. Ray is waiting and Nemo beats his father in the match. Before Nemo leaves with his classmates, he asks Mr. Ray to hold for a moment, and he swims over to his father to tell him that he loves him. After Marlin tells his son that he loves him as well, he lets go of Nemo, allowing him to "go have an adventure." Later in 2003, Nemo briefly gets lost again after wandering away by accident in the events of "The Seas With Nemo & Friends" as depicted at Epcot in Walt Disney World. Finding Dory (2004) This year, he remains a major character, and aids Marlin on his search to bring Dory back home which they eventually finally do, along with her parents. He did not appear in Piper, nor did any other characters from these two films. However, in Finding Dory, they were probably close to the beach where the events of this short film would take place in 2016, some 12 years later. Category:Characters Category:Clownfish Category:Males Category:Animals